There exists a clinically tolerable dose of somatostatin analogue which can completely inhibit pancreatic hormone secretion during major physiologic stimuli. To address this hypothesis, we will infuse somatostatin analogue at two different rates in twenty subjects during a hyperglycemic glucose clamp. While continuing to infuse somatostatin analogue at the higher dose, blood glucose will be dropped to approximately 40 mg/dl to access the compound's ability to inhibit growth hormone and glucagon secretion.